Minimus
Minimus is a flying pony, who appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First, voiced by Eric Stonestreet. He lives in the stables of Royal Prep, though he stayed in Enchancia for the holidays, and is ridden by Princess Sofia. By season three his new residence seems to be the Enchancia Castle's Royal Stables. Background Personality Minimus, in every sense, is a worrywart and lacks confidence. He also has a few self-esteem issues. On countless occasions, he is doubting his capabilities. He tried convincing Sofia to choose another horse as her racing partner, but while Minimus doubts himself, the true talent within him overpowers the doubt. While being Sofia's partner, Minimus is steadily growing bolder and gaining confidence in himself. However, like Sofia, he is still very withdrawn and avoids confrontation, but when it came to Hugo quitting on the Derby Team just hours before the championship race in "The Flying Crown", Minimus becomes enraged and wishes to speak human, so he would give him a talking-to. Minimus is very loyal to Sofia. In fact, he loves her as much as Clover does. He's willing to do anything to make her happy. From saving Clover to trying out new Derby Team plays. Minimus has grown into a more confident horse after performing several brave deeds, such as helping his brother Mazzimo find Wildwing Valley and accompanying Sofia on her duties as Storykeeper. He even grew confident enough to stand up to his mother and do stunt flying. Role in the Series Minimus makes his debut appearance in "Just One of the Princes". Minimus first appears when Sofia goes to get her own horse after deciding to try out for the RPA Flying Derby team. According to Sir Gillium, nobody wanted him. Minimus is shocked to learn that Sofia can understand him and urges her to get another horse. Sofia tells him she thinks he's perfect just the way he is. After a fair few difficulties, Sofia and Minimus win the tryout race and make the team. They become great teammates. Minimus's first major role is in "The Secret Library". Minimus is revealed to have an older brother named Mazzimo, who he has abandonment issues with. Sofia comes to him and tells him that his brother is in trouble and they fly off to rescue him. When they find Mazzimo, Minimus gets into an argument with him due to still being angry with him for leaving him and their parents. This attracts the attention of Prince Roderick. After Sofia and her Aunt Tilly free Mazzimo, they fly off. During the flight, Minimus gets into another argument that distracts him in a way that makes Sofia fall off him. Soon after, the two brothers are captured by Roderick. While being tied up, Mazzimo tells him that leaving him and their parents were his greatest regret about leaving home and they reconcile. After Sofia frees them, they fly to Wildwing Valley where they part on good terms. Minimus's biggest role is in "Best in Air Show." In the episode it is revealed that most of Minimus's earlier lack of self-esteem, when it came to his flying ability, was due to his parents' lack of faith in him: After Mazzimo left, his parents Gemina and Argus practiced Stunt Flying as a hobby. Their stable master Count Barnstorm was so impressed with their skills he started a flying stunt horse show with them as the stars. However, when he tried out for the show, Minimus crashed into a flag pole. This made Count Barnstorm decide he wasn't trick horse material and ordered him back to the stable. Gemina and Argus supported Barnstorm's decision telling him being a stable horse is safer for him. With help from Sofia and Mazzimo, he finally proves himself to his parents. Minimus's next big role is in "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist". He is seen flying with Sofia until something zooms right past them, the two land near the stables and see that it's Skye. Minimus meets Skye and the unicorn explains to Sofia that since she is incapable of unassisted flight the other Protectors have decided that she needs a Protector Steed and Skye has volunteered for the job to which Minimus volunteers for the job too. This causes numerous spats between the two that eventually leads to trouble that makes them reconcile. Sofia decides that Minimus will be her Protector Steed for the EverRealm and Skye will be her Protector Steed for the Mystic Isles. In the finale, Forever Royal, Minimus is first seen watching Sofia's graduation from Royal Prep. Later, when Sofia is attacked by the evil sorceress Vor, who causes the princess to fall off the bridge, Minimus flies to the rescue and catches Sofia on his back. They try to sneak into the castle to warn her family, but Vor begins placing her powerful curse over it. Seeing how badly they are outmatched, Minimus tells Sofia he knows a perfect place to hide, and the two make a hasty retreat. Seeking refuge at the Secret Library, Sofia discovers Vor's conquest in the distance and feels like all hope is lost. Suddenly, her Amulet glows blue. A book called The Tale of Princess Sofia is selected, explaining Sofia's desitiny to defeat Vor. When Sofia sadly notes she already tried and failed to finish this story, the pendulum turns into a man who is revealed to be the First Storykeeper. He explains to Sofia that she must not give up on her destiny to defeat Vor, even if it means doing it by herself. Encouraged by the Storykeeper, Sofia sends Minimus to the village to make sure their friends are alright and then to the harbor to wait for her but she warns him to stay away from the castle. Minimus tells her to be careful and she gives him a big hug and exits the library to save her family. Later, Minimus flies after the ship the Royal Family is retreating on. Sofia turns herself into a flying horse and Amber hops on and she, Sofia and Minimus fly back to the Kingdom, with the rest of the family following suit. Arriving at the castle, Minimus tells Sofia that her friends are under Vor's mind control spell. Sofia and Amber decide to to trap Vor inside Sofia's amulet. But when Sofia activates the ability, Vor drags her inside with her. Everyone arrives and is shocked and horrified at Sofia's fate. Minimus joins Sofia's family and friends as they all form a circle and help Cedric cast a spell that will release Sofia from the amulet. The spell works and Sofia (and a repentant Prisma) are free. Prisma turns herslef in. After Sofia has been dubbed Protector of the EverRealm, Minimus and the other animals walk up to Sofia overjoyed that she is safe before they all go inside with the others for the graduation party. Gallery Trivia *Minimus' name is a combination of Mini and Pegasus, referring to him being a small winged horse. **Minimus is also Latin for "smallest". *Despite being called a horse, Minimus looks more like a pony. However, Hugo referred to Minimus as a pony when he mockingly said, "When you're done, James, can you help my sister get on her pony?". *He could be a reference to Tangled's Maximus since they are opposite names. **Though as mentioned before, it's likely just a size thing. **Minimus, however, has vocal talent and cowardice larger than him. *In the episode "The Flying Crown", he mentioned that he is rumored to be from a line of flying donkeys when he was trying to smooth-talk Hugo's horse, Electra. If Minimus is telling the truth, then at least one of his relatives is a mule. *In the episode "Carol of the Arrow", Minimus said that he pretended to be a unicorn and that left him with a "hoof-full of heartache". *In "The Secret Library", it is revealed that Minimus has a long lost brother named Mazzimo who he has abandonment issues with. Those issues were resolved and Mazzimo even supported his brother when he wanted to do stunt flying. Category:Characters who fly Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Pegasi Category:Siblings Category:Singing characters Category:Horses